big brother
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: i felt like the nico\percy needed a new dynamic. NOT SLASH just brotherly love. ONESHOT. it takes place when Nico is told percy is missing. might have two chpter. one with thaila ill see
1. Chapter 1

**I always felt like nico and Percy shared a brother dynamic that really is never portrayed so this is my take on it probably a one shot. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Percy Jackson. The person who dose is a complete genius **

Nico sighed and buried his head in his hands. Percy was missing. Percy. Was. Missing. How was he supposed to deal with this. Percy was his brother in all but blood. He called Percy's mom 'mom' and Percy had given him half of his closet. He had a small pullout bed in his room for when he would randomly sleep over and a secret stash of gummi bears hidden under his bed just for nico. What he wasn't allowed to have a secret obsession with the most fantastic chewy object ever invented.

And he wasn't going to lie he had lost sleep over Percy before. I mean the idiot took practically every risk in the book with only Annabeth to stop him. That boy got in so many near-death situations that he couldn't help losing sleep anymore. He knew of course that Kelp Head could take care of himself. I mean he had the curse of Achilles and all.

That was another thing. When he had persuaded Percy into taking it he had been relieved. Not just because now they had a chance but because now he wouldn't have to worry so much. Every time he went into battle he didn't have to think .' what if he doesn't come out' not that he wasn't confident in Percy's abilities but, Come on no one is perfect and anybody could get hurt. Just maybe the hurting could turn out to be fatal.

He knew he was luckier than most. Able to see the dead after their passing. But what people didn't understand was the difference in the person. They are a shade of what they used to be. He had seen it with Bianca, quieter, more introspective. Also they couldn't touch each other. No matter what they were always dead.

So Nico knew that he had to search everywhere for Percy. No matter what, no matter the risk. Percy could not be allowed to die and leave him with a devil( literally) for a father and a immortal man-hating cousin for family. No he couldn't lose his big brother not after losing his big sister. And Percy was the only real 'family' he had left. He wasn't allowed to die. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect to write a sequel but earlier I was sitting I math class bored out of my skull when BAMF**! **IDEA. So here is my bamf. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Thalia sat heavily down on a rock. Percy had been missing for months now and the huntresses had stopped In every town they came near to look for him. I know what you're thinking ' there huntresses there not supposed to care about men.' But nobody argued Thalia's orders.

It killed Thalia to know that she was practically useless. She had never told anyone this but she had always regarded Percy as an older brother of sorts. His was the first face she saw when she got out of the tree and the only person that seemed worried….. initially. She knew she couldn't hold it against Annabeth but it would have been nice to wake up and see her face.

When she had looked into his green eyes she had seen a loyalty and protectiveness that had taken months to appear in Luke's eyes. And of course Percy had been the one to explain about Luke and rub her back while she held Annabeth and cried.

He was the one who kept her fears a secret, and comforted her when they got to be too much. He was the only one she could really relate to about all the extreme pressure of the prophecy. And he had taken it from her hands at his own expense. Yes they fought, but what siblings didn't? and they were always together on the important stuff.

It really was easy to see Percy as a big brother but it was just as easy to imagine herself a big sister to a small Jason. And that was what lay in the center of this frantic search. She had already lost so much family. Luke, Jason, her mother, and she guessed her father, in a way. She could not bear to lose another. Not when things had finally balanced.

So no the huntresses did not question her orders and they went along, never complaining. They saw the frantic panicked look in her eyes and kept on searching. All the while wondering. 'what made this boy so special?'

And Thalia could tell them, but she won't. It's her little secret. Percy Jackson Is her big brother.

**BAMF told you it was awesome. Ok so im probably going to do a follow-up one-shot to this about how the huntresses feel about him. Once they know who he is. Remember those who review get more stories. Totallyawesomeout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I was at swim team when I got a complete brain blast for this chapter so here you are **

When Tyson heard the news he sat and cried until his eye was red and puffy and the tip of his nose was red. Then he pulled himself together. ' Percy needs me' he thought to himself.

Tyson would do anything for Percy. Percy had saved him and become his friend, his first friend. Then he was his brother and stuck up for him always. He persuaded daddy to let him fight with his big stick and make things go BOOM! And he was with Annabeth!

With Percy missing Tyson didn't know what he would do. His brother had always been there to show him the way or to support him in his choices. All he could bring himself to do now was go around searching for Percy-scent with Mrs. O'leary. He fought monster after monster. He knew that there was a good chance that they could have hurt Percy!

He even helped goat-boy search even though he still made him nervous. Anything for Percy! He knew that the bad men must have taken him somewhere he just didn't know where! But he would find out.

Maybe Percy was on the night-plant-island. But that would make Annabeth unhappy! So Percy couldn't be there. Maybe he was in the scary maze! But the machine-body-man said it had been destroyed. So not in there. Tyson knew he was not dead though. Nico said so. So he searched for his brother.

Sometimes when he was at camp he would sit and look at all the pictures Percy had up until he fell asleep. He would stare at the fish-ponies on the ceiling and remember how much Percy liked them. He would look at the water fountain and remembered him killing it. He would stare at the unmade bed until he could almost imagine that he was just out swimming and that at any minute he would come in and fall asleep.

He knew he might never see Percy smile again. Or laugh. He would never get to give him his birthday present or eat blue cake and peanut butter! They might never get to skateboard, or ride fish-ponies. Percy might never receive his new shield.

It killed Tyson inside to know that daddy could do nothing! Daddy was strong! He could make to bad men let Percy go! But daddy was stuck on floating- cloud- city. This wasn't supposed to happen. Percy was big and powerful. He couldn't just disappear? Right? He wouldn't leave Tyson like that, right?

Tyson had to believe that they would find Percy. Because Percy was his big brother, and brothers protect each other. And Tyson had failed so he had to find him. He had to find Percy. He had to find his big brother.

**Here we go. I tried to make it kinda childish cause that is what Tyson seems like to me. Also I feel like he thinks in dashs. But that's my opinion. Review!** **Totallyawesome out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I was at swim team when I got a complete brain blast for this chapter so here you are **

Sally sat down heavily on the couch. Cradling her swollen stomach. She knew the stress of Percy going missing was not good for the baby as Paul always reminded her. But she couldn't help it Percy was her first Baby. And if he wasn't found this one wouldn't have a brother!

Sometimes she wished she could be out there and she knew Paul did too. She felt so useless drolling about the house. She couldn't even right her book! Just thinking about mythology reminded her of Percy! What made her want to cry was that this new child might never meet its big brother. It would grow up hearing tales of the great Percy Jackson. Probably as some made up character, or fairy tale. And when it got older she would tell, her child. That Percy Jackson was there brother, once upon a time.

It hurt to think about her new child playing with Percy's toys and teething and crying like Percy. She knew that she really had to put her hope in those at Camp Half-blood. If anybody could find her son it would be Annabeth! The killer thought, the one that put a lump in her throat was that he could be alive, and in pain. O she knew he was alive. Nico had let her know of course. But after that crucial bit of information had been established she had wanted to know more.

Was he in pain? Did her remember her? And she never told him she was pregnant. Would he die never knowing he had a sibling? Would he approve? Does he want a sibling? So many questions spun in her head as she continued her daily routine, almost robotically.

Part of her, the rebellious part, that had attracted Poseidon, wanted to break free. But she would find herself washing dishes anyway and getting the laundry ready even as part of her refused to. Because it was a solid in a the ever-changing life of Percy Jackson. And also because flat-out she didn't know what else to do.

Her pregnancy went further in and Paul became more worried. She didn't know why. It was all for the wrong reasons anyway. He was worried about her, she was worried Her baby would never meet its big brother.

**It didn't mean for it to come out like this but never mind. Totallyawesome out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to popular request I am going to do one more nico story, this is when he sees Percy at camp Jupiter. Also I dedicate this story to my friend Dengpie. Please read and review his story. It is really good. Also about my last chapter with Sally being pregnant and ooc. I think this could really happen. Sally is not that old and she and Paul are getting married sooo. There it is also I don't think she was ooc. Because Percy at this point is completely missing. During his quests she could pretty much follow the quests by assuming that every disaster was Percy. But to her no disasters= no Percy. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

Nico was scanning the hillside for any threats. Monsters had been attacking Camp Jupiter more often. And just now Percy had shown up. When he had heard Hazel was involved he had run down to the fight only to stop short when he saw Percy Jackson. Percy. Jackson. In the middle of a river carrying juno. He had immediately hiked but to his father's temple, he knew that he probably should have stayed and made sure they were all right. But right now he only felt dizzy and sick.

When he saw Percy again Nico had expected to be jubilant. But when he had looked in Percy's eyes he knew that he didn't know who he was. Who anyone was and that was enough to make Nico's heart break. The eyes, so similar and yet so fundamentally different from the ones on his big brother were what scared him the most. He could see that Percy really had no idea of who he was. Maybe on the second time around Percy wouldn't forgive Nico. He knew that Percy would see not telling him who he was as a betrayal. And maybe Percy, a new roman Percy would not forgive that. Would he lose his brother to Juno?

And worse yet he knew that both Hazel and Percy were part of the seven. His sister and brother. How much more family had to be taken before fate was satisfied. He knew that Hazel should never have come back. But that didn't stop him from bonding with her, becoming HER brother. He also knew that there was good chance that Percy wouldn't survive this camp.

Percy was greek. And Greeks don't belong in Rome. Even worse Percy would be in the 5th cohort. He knew he would. An even lower chance of survival. Nico knew he was probably underestimating Percy. But he was FREAKING OUT. Percy didn't remember anything.

Nico could slowly feel his walls start to crumble in the light of this new revelation. If Percy didn't remember him, was he still his brother? Or was his personality so changed that they could no longer even stand each other, like their fathers. And nico knew he had to answer his own questions. So he thought over the information.

Didn't remember anything

Had no curse of Achilles.

Doesn't know me

Has to go on a quest

Is part of the seven

It was now that he had made his decision. After careful calculations, for that was the only way to do it, Emotions were held aside. That no matter how much it hurt him. Percy Jackson was not his Big Brother. Not yet.

**Here you go. Now this is the last chapter in this story. Sorry guys. Please Review make the last chapter the best one PLEASE. Totallyawesome out. **


End file.
